Team Diamond
by Kiko E. Coyona
Summary: Team Chaotix detective agency meets the girl assassination agency Team Diamond: Krypta the Great Dane, Kiko the Echidna, and Kate Siberian. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned SonicX there would be NO Vector and Vanilla romance. Seriously though, a crocodile with a big rodent**.

* * *

A/N: Okay okay. This is my first sonic fanfic. I usually right for loonatics unleashed. By the way anybody who has read my other stories out there I would like to point this out. Yes I used the name Kiko already. But to tell you the truth Kiko Echidna been around since I was in fifth grade Kiko E. Coyona been around since I was in eighth going on ninth. Kiko E. Coyona from the loonatics is Kiko Echidna's descendent. Anyway on with the story.

It was a quiet day for team Chaotix until one little bee has snuck in the cabinet and ate some sugary honey making him off the wall hyper.

"Charmy sit down ya pest!" Vector screamed trying to catch the bee.

Charmy was giggling as he was flying around in circles. "Can't catch me. Can't catch me."

After their five minute game of tag Vector eventually fell down slamming on the floor. Charmy was still flying in circles. When Vector got up he looked towards the team's ninja.

"So your just going to meditate without helping." Vector said to Espio.

"I am helping. I'm helping myself." Espio said opening an eye.

Vector gave him a angry look.

"I'm just kidding." Espio said getting up.

Espio was walking close to the bee and grabbed him by the leg. Charmy was startled by this and tried to keep going, but Espio gave a firm grip and stood still. Charmy eventually got tired and gave up flying back down.

"Great, you calmed down. Well for now." Espio said.

"Can I go to the park?" Charmy asked.

"Couldn't you just ask in the beginning instead of making me chasing you?" Vector asked.

"No." Charmy replied.

Vector gave a growl towards him.

"Uh, so can I go?" Charmy asked sounding a little frighten.

"Fine." Vector said trying not to sound bitter. "Espio..."

"Can't Vector." Espio said.

"Why not?" The croc asked.

"I have to send the money to the bill collectors. Remember its my turn." Espio said.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that." Vector said, "Fine i'll take em."

-o-

Vector was sitting on a bench listening to his music really loud while Charmy was playing on the swing set.

Charmy going high until he was suddenly stopped. Charmy looked beside him and saw a girl blue and white dog. A few inches taller than Charmy. She had green leather jacket with a black and green plaid dress. She also had green shows, a small gold hoop earring on the left ear, black half cut leather gloves (face it I'm a leather person), and had long all the way to the ankle blue dreadlocks with white tips.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Charmy asked.

"You're in my seat." The girl simply said.

"This isn't your seat. It doesn't has your name on it." Charmy lectured.

"Actually it does," The girl countered with a smile, "It's under the seat that says Kate Siberian. And last time I checked that's me. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I'm still not getting off." Charmy said.

"Okay, I guess it's the hard way." Kate said.

She got behind the seat and gave a very hard push. The push had a great amount of force which mad Charmy fly off the swing.

Charmy was screaming as he flew up the air and landed on the ground twenty-one feet away from the swing set.

Charmy started whining and had to go up to Vector since he wasn't listening to it.

"What's wrong Charmy?" Vector asked.

"That girl over there just pushed me off." Charmy said still whining.

"Really Charmy. You're just going to be pushed around by a girl. Fine I'll handle her." Vector said getting.

Kate was swinging with her eyes closed till she was interrupted by a loud scream.

"Hey! Ya dog!" Vector screamed. Kate had slowed down. "What are doing pushing people off the swing like that?!"

"Well he was on my seat and wouldn't get off." Kate said still swinging a little.

"This isn't your seat its the park seat!" Vector said to the dog.

"Will you leave her alone?!" A voice said behind Vector.

Vector looked behind him and saw a tall (a few inches shorter than vector) white furred Great Dane with leather yellow jacket and short skirt, black shirt and leather black with yellow lightning bolts past knee high heel boots. And her hair was cut all the way on the left side with long hair covering her right eye. Two small gold hoop earrings on the right ear, gold chain bracelets, and a pair black, yellow headphones with spikes on the long strap around her neck, and black leather half cut gloves.

"Aww a larger dog trying to protect the smaller dog, isn't that sweet." Vector mocked.

"Don't make me push you around like Kate did with that little bee. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." The Great Dane said.

"I don't think so. I'm not letting a bitch push me around." Vector said.

"Okay. I guess it's the hard way." She said.

She grabbed Vector by the chain and flipped him over the ground. She once again picked him up and was flipping him over and over again. She finally finished it off by spinning him around in the middle of the air and punched him twenty-three feet away from the site.

"Come on Kate with your camera. I want to one more thing." She said.

"Alright Krypta." Kate answered getting off the swing.

They walked to Vector's direction who was still laying on the ground.

"Roll the camera." Krypta said. Kate did what she was told and Krypta got in front of Vector's body. "You got knocked the fuck out!" She said and was laughing after. "Alright, let's go Kate." The two then walked off from the scene.

Charmy was still with Vector trying to wake him up.

"Vector wake up!" Charmy screamed at him, but he wouldn't wake up.

Charmy started thinking and thought off something. Charmy changed the station on Vector's headphones to country. A few seconds later Vector woke up and took off his head phones.

"Hey it worked." Charmy said happy.

"Charmy you're in trouble." Vector said grumpy getting up.

"Eh, for what?" Charmy asked.

"For getting me into this mess," Vector said holding his eye, "I got punched in the eye."

"Uh, sorry." Charmy apologized.

"Yeah, you will be." Vector said.

The two had walked off back home.

* * *

**How was it so far? I can't tell if it was bad or good. I give myself a B minus. And now since I started this I now have three stories to finish. This fanfic should be a maximum of two to three three chapters. Oh well, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned SonicX Julie-Su would be on TV show.**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Espio started, "Y'all were both at the park and got beat up by two girls."

"These girls weren't no ordinary girls Espio. One of them was about my size and was able to pick me up. Do you have any idea how strong you'll have to be to pick me up?" Vector said with a ice pack on his eye.

"Yeah you should've seen it Espio. Vector was even spun around thin air by." Charmy said.

"Nobody asked you!" Vector screamed at the bee.

"Any idea about what's her name?" Espio asked walking towards the computer.

"I remember hearing one of the dog calling her Krypta." Charmy said.

Espio put the name Krypta and added dog. When he pressed enter he was waiting for the results. He finally got a some pictures.

"Is this her?" Espio asked.

Vector and Charmy walked up to the computer.

"That's her." Vector muttered angrily.

"It says hear she is part and leader of the fighting force Team Diamond." Espio said.

"Team Diamond. Of course the team would be named that." Vector said.

"They are made up of some of the most deadliest female fighters in the world. Krypta the Great Dane, Kiko the Echidna, and Kate Siberian." Espio clicked on Krypta's picture. "She is twenty-one and has studied Capoeira and Vale Tudo and is rumored to know some Krav maga. Interesting."

Espio went back and went to Kate's name. "Kate Siberian is a siberian husky and she is the youngest at the age of seven. Right now she only knows Capoeira. She is on the verge of learning Systema. He once again went back to the home page and went to Kiko."Kiko is currently seventeen and has studied capoeira and ninjutsu. Meaning she is also a ninja. And is now learning white lotus. Wow they must really love capoeira. Oh, trivia. The three female fighters are first cousins."

"And why are their team's name sound like...you know...girly?" Vector asked.

Espio went back to the home page of the website and scrolled down. "According to Krypta the name diamond stand both for gorgeous and strong. Diamonds are the strongest minerals and are very had to break." Espio answered.

"Well martial art masters or not I'm still not letting the idea go about tracking the leader down." Vector said sitting at his desk, "I want revenge."

"Vector, usually I'm that kind of guy to be interested in vengeance, but don't you think you should leave it alone. I mean you might... who am I kidding, you will, get hurt." Espio said.

"Well if you think I'll get hurt why don't you try beating one of them.

"Vector there is no way I'm going to fight these girls." Espio said trying to reason with the crocodile.

"Last time I checked you loved finding danger to improve your ninja skills." Vector retaliated.

Espio was about to counter it but had nothing to say. Vector started to smile.

"Fuck you Vector. I'm still not doing it." Espio said turing back to the computer screen. "Uh oh."

"What is it?" Vector asked.

"You might wanna see this."

Vector once again walked up to the computer and was transfixed. Apparently Kate taped the whole 'fight' and Krypta posted it on their website. The video had five thousand hits after a hour. At the bottom there was some sentences for them.

'Nice team ya have. Whose the BITCH now!? XD'

- Krypta and Kate

This made both Vector and Espio pissed off. (Charmy was watching TV.)

"Alright. You convinced me now. It's time for some revenge." Espio grunted.

* * *

**One more chapter than I'm done with this (not the subject just this story) and I can focus on my other fanfics. I haven't updated on Home Sweet Home in a while, but its none of your concern.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned SonicX the Babylon Rouges would replace Big the Cat and Froggy. Also I don't own the song Beautiful Dirty Rich by Lady Gaga.**

* * *

(Team Diamond agency)

"Am I great or am I great?" Krypta said at the computer laughing.

"None." Kate replied. Krypta looked at her with mild anger look. "I'm just kidding. You're the best."

"For once in your life your right Kate." Krypta agreed. It was now Kate's turn to have a anger look. "I'm just kidding. Our team is the best." Krypta started to look around the room. "Where's Kiko?"

"She should be back at 4:30." Responded Kate.

Krypta looked at the clock and noticed it was about 4:30 in about six seconds.

"5...4...3...2...1." Krypta said pointing at the door at one.

On cue Kiko walked in with a lot of groceries bags. About five bags on each arms struggling a little.

Kiko was a red echidna (like most of them) and was wearing red tank-top and a leather black pants with flames at the bottom. She had one of those arm black leather arm covering. (I don't know what it's called, but ever seen the music video Telephone with Beyoncé and Lady Gaga in the beginning of it with a girl who slapped the other girl that started the fight. That leather thing.) Red leather half cut gloves, black spiked collar and belt, black boots, and like Espio she had a small compartments at the bottom of the gloves. She even wore black sunglasses covering her eyes.

"Need any help Kiko?" Kate asked.

"Oh how did know?" Kiko said sarcastic. Kiko had put some of the bags on the table. "Can y'all ever not eat all the food in one week?"

"Are you asking a still growing Siberian husky and a Great Dane. Ya know that we eat a lot, come on Kiko. Besides, we do have the money to cover it anyway. They don't call us beautiful and dirty rich for nothing." Krypta said.

"Oh, no." Kiko said preparing herself by blocking her ears.

Krypta put in her headphones and put on her favorite song. Beautiful, dirty, rich by Lady Gaga where she started singing along.

"Beautiful, dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty beautiful dirty rich

Dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful

Beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich We've got a redlight pornographic dance fight

Systematic, honey but we go no money

Our hair is perfect, while were all getting shit wrecked, it's automatic, honey but we got no money

Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry yea, we just like to party, like to p-p-party yea,

Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich

Bang Bang, we're beautiful and dirty rich..."

Just then when Kiko was about to lose it the phone started to ring. Krypta faced towards the phone beside the computer and picked it.

"Team Diamond Fighting Force Agency where we can assassinate your problems away. How can we help you?" Krypta said almost sounding like a operator.

/

"Yes, I heard about you and require your service, but I would like to talk to you in person." A guy said. (Espio as you should already know."

"Okay. Where do you want to meet at?" Krypta asked.

"How about the alley in the fourth quadrant in about twenty minutes?" He said.

"Okay, I'll have my best girl to come over there." Krypta hung up the phone.

"Alright Krypta I'm ready to go." Kate said walking towards the door.

"Hold it," Krypta said, "First of all your not my best girl, Kiko is. And two we're all going. I have a feeling its really the Chaotix gang."

"Wait a minute," Kiko said suspicious, "Who is 'they'?

Krypta and Kate looked at each other for a few seconds and back at Kiko.

"Well?" Kiko said sounding impatient.

"Well it's a funny story," Krypta said smiling.

"Krypta got into a fight with Chaotix leader at the park and during the fight I taped it and Krypta posted online which now has five thousand hits. And the people who reviewed it about how Krypta beat his..."

"Kate!" Kiko and Krypta said in the same time.

"What, I was about to say butt." Kate said, "Anyway, so yeah."

Kiko faced towards Krypta.

"Can you ever go somewhere without starting a fight with some guy?" Kiko asked.

"I had a reason. He was about to pick on Kate. More importantly he called me a bitch. I'm not going to let that go." Krypta said.

"What are you talking about? You are a bitch." Kiko said. Krypta started to get mad. "Bitch as in a female dog. You are a female... right." Krypta started to growl like a rabid dog. "Okay I'll shut up now."

-o-

The three (Chaotix) were waiting for the girl to meet them in the alley away from any other sight. Charmy brought a video camera to tape the brawl. A few minutes later Kate appeared in sight of the light the light pole was giving off. Kate cleared her throat.

"And now, reptiles and insect I present to you the whole Team Diamond." Kate was talking with a show host voice. "Weighing at 342 pounds, the tallest female and still growing 5 foot 7 inches Great Dane and a excellent Vale Tudo fighter slash assassin I give you Krypta!"

Krypta came into the scene next to Kate. "Thank you. I'm glad to be here right now to beat some boys."

"Next we have the emotionless bitter 80 pound 3 foot 8.5 tall echidna mix and a excellent Ninjutsu fighter slash assassin I give you Kiko!"

Kiko walked up beside Kate. "Hurry up with the introduction Kate." Kiko said rushing Kate.

Kate looked at her a little annoyed. "And last but certainly not least the 58 pound 3 foot 3 Siberian husky and a trainee at Systema fighter but not a assassin yet till I learn most of the hand to hand combats or at least till some people let me handle a gun." Kate looked at Krypta and Kiko who both ignored her. "I give you the Kate Siberian. And we are...Team Diamond!" Kate took in a large breath after finishing. "How was that?"

"Shorter than the others." Kiko said.

"How'd ya know it was us?" Vector asked.

"Our number is on our web page and after the video post I had a feeling you'd get someone, I'm guessing it was your ninja member to call us. Besides, we have caller ID." Krypta lectured, "Anyway y'all ready for this fight. Girls vs Boys. But we all should know who will win."

"I was thinking we could do something like a tag match." Vector said with a smile.

"Your on." Krypta replied with a grin.

* * *

**Okay, I thought this was my last chapter but it seems like I will have to do a fight on a separate chapter. I'm going to warn you though its kind of hard for me to write fights, but I still want y'all to read it. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo sorry I haven't updated it. I was too lazy and plus I was doing my other fanfics. Anyway fight scenes are really hard and right now its 12:30 and I'm trying to finish now and probably some tomorrow. Anyway, enough of the author note. On with the fight**.

* * *

"Okay Krypta its me and you first." Vector said.

"No problem. I've been beating up guys since I was ten. Won every match," Krypta bragged.

(I'm not good at writing fights so bare with me. I'll try to be descriptive with some of the moves. And if you don't get the moves play the Tekken games with Kunimitsu, Eddy, Yoshimustu, Gunjack, and Kuma/Panda.)

"Uh, do I have to fight?" Charmy asked a bit nervous.

Vector started thinking. Charmy wasn't the best fighter on the team. And the last thing they needed was to lose this match.

"Fine." Vector said to the bee.

"What about you Kate?" Krypta asked.

"I'm going to sit down too. I can catch up on Pokemon Black 2 (I desperately want this game).

"Alright then." Krypta said.

Krypta was on the right side and Vector was on the left.

"Kate, the rules." Krypta said looking at her. Kate wasn't paying attention because she was busy playing her DSI. "Kate!" Kate finally looked up.

Kate cleared her throat and opened her mouth. "The match is a tag match! Can't switch upon thirty seconds! No weapons allowed! The first one to tap on the ground or forfeit loses! LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"What are you doing, sidestepping?" Vector asked.

"This is the capoeira movement stance." Krypta answered and turned her headphones in the Portuguese/African dance music.

Krypta and Vector were running at each other. Krypta had surprised him when she used a samba kick (one hand stand with the both legs in the air with only only leg hitting the target) and hit Vector in the snout. Vector walked back holding is nose a little. Krypta then did a fire kick on him. Vector had fell on his back. When he was down Krypta was about to do a low kick but unfortunate for her Vector rolled over. When Vector recovered to his feet he did a

Espio tagged Vector and immediately ran into the battle. He darted at Krypta and did a thrust stalker (back flip then pushes legs at target also pushes self away) making Krypta step back when she got hit at her chest. But she recovered quickly, when she did she did the bear hug (grabbing him and made a lot of pressure making him lose breath while hugging him). When she let him go he fell on his back. Krypta quickly ran and tagged Kiko doing a front flip and landed on Espio.

When Espio got up Kiko briskly did a tornado attack (grabs a arm and spin around in a fast pace) and spun him around for three seconds before letting him go. He kept spinning a bit before he landed back to the ground a bit dizzy.

"Come on Espio. Don't let her make you a wimp." Vector said.

Espio got back up a little tired but manage to run at Kiko and did the Manji Rana (hops in front of enemy put the legs around the neck and flips the target) Kiko landed hard on back part of her head.

When she was able to pick her self up she felt some blood coming down. Espio noticed it and let her slid out the match bringing back Krypta in.

"What are you doing Espio?!" Vector asked with confusion.

Espio didn't say anything. He was ready for his next attacker.

Krypta ran towards and did a shark attack (the person pounces on the enemy) Espio dodge the attack. He tagged Vector back in.

"Alright, it's my turn again." Vector said.

Krypta didn't say anything and ran back at him. She did back flip hits the Vector on his head with both feet then did a flip and land behind him (also known as the Solar kick to ninja flying shadow). Vector looked behind him but not quick enough when Krypta had kicked him that made him fall back.

Krypta seem to have spared him when she let him get up.

"What's the matter? To afraid to hit a goil (girl)." Krypta asked the beat up crocodile.

Vector got furious did the side left bomb (picks up target and throws them) she landed back but was able to pick herself up quickly.

"Are you sure your not a robot?" Vector asked the still not tired dog.

"Assassins have to make sure they have a great stamina." Krypta said, then she no longer faced him looking behind her. "Korya Kiko, gachi na izen sonzon na uru ikusa?

"Aruaru." Kiko responded.

"I didn't know you can speak Japanese." Espio said.

"Yeah, well when Kiko has a cacushion she can only understand Swahili or Japanese. But since I don't know how to speak Swahili like that I speak Japanese." Krypta said facing the chameleon.

"Hello, are we still fighting here?" Vector asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Heihei haihai (yeah, yeah)." Krypta said waving him off and switching off with Kiko.

Kiko only walked in battle this time a little bit tired. Vector noticed this.

"Here's my chance." He said then started running at her.

He was planning to tackle her down but she squatted and disappeared. He stop right at his tracks and looked around and scratched his head.

"Where'd she go?" Charmy asked Espio, which was beside him. Espio shrugged as his response.

Just then almost out of no where Kiko reappeared from the air and struck Vector in the snout and chest before she used her legs to push away a few feet. (This is called the Heaven divide. a bit tricky but user crouches disappears and comes falling from the sky striking them with the hand or leg [knife actually but since they can have weapons…] in the middle.)

"Espio?"

"You gotta come here if you want to switch out Vector." Espio said to Vector.

Vector got up and had tagged in Espio back in the battle.

Kiko ran to Espio doing the rio special (grabs the neck then do a front flip with the target's neck between the legs)

Espio landed on the ground before he quickly sprang back up. When he turned around Kiko did a roundhouse kick which made him back away a little. He opened his eyes a bit when Kiko did a mirage (twist kick leg making the target go up in the air). Espio landed on his back and was hard for him to get back up.

"Come on Espio! Get up!" Vector screamed.

"Alright Kiko! Finish him off!" Krypta said with a smile.

Kiko walked up to Espio seeing him on the ground clenching his teeth and his eyes tightly closed. Espio finally opened his eyes too see a echidna looking down on him.

"What are you waiting for?!" Krypta asked watching Kiko not doing anything.

Kiko didn't say anything or bother to look at her. She just pulled out her hand in front of Espio. Not sure if it was a trick Espio pulled out his hand grabbing Kiko's.

Kiko then pulled him back up, "You okay?" Kiko asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Espio said all the way standing.

"Hold on I'm confuse." Vector said scratching his head.

"What are you doing Kiko?" Krypta asked.

"Well Krytpa I'm getting sick of this nonsense." Kiko finally answered.

"Me too." Espio agreed.

"What are you talking about Espio?" Vector asked.

"Can't y'all just forget it?" Kiko asked both leaders.

"Hell no." They both said.

"Maybe we should take this another way." Espio said.

Kiko nodded. "I forfeit."

"You what?!" Krypta exclaimed.

"I forfeit as well." Espio said.

"You what?!" Vector also exclaimed.

"We both forfeit…" Kiko spoken.

"…That way, there is no winner." Espio finished.

"Y'all can't just do that!" Krypta ululated.

"We just did." Kiko said. "If I have to say the rules again then I will. Kate said and I quote, 'The first one to tap on the ground or forfeit loses' remember."

"I can't believe it." Vector facepalmed.

"Kate!" Krypta shouted.

Kate looked up again away from her game and cleared her throat like she did before the battle started. "The battle is over!" The winner is nobody! It's a tie!"

"There. You happy now?" Krypta asked Kiko.

Kiko didn't say anything and walked passed her. Kate also put her DS in her bag and also walked off without saying anything. Krypta looked back at Vector before she made a scuff and walked away.

When the girls were out of sight Vector looked at Espio.

"Why the hell did you forfeit?" Vector asked the chameleon. "We could've won."

"I was tired of you and the girl's bipolar problem." Espio said.

"Can we go now?" Charmy asked yawning a bit.

"Okay." Vector sighed.

The team then walked out the dark alley and walked back to the office.

* * *

**SHIMAINI! (finally in Japanese) I'M FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS FANFIC!? And people who can speak Japanese excuse me if I got the words in the wrong order.**


End file.
